Her World
by Leytivia
Summary: But can't you wear it just for tonight?" Lucas asked trying to be convincing, pointing to the skirt. "No." The child pouted. "But look, uncle Nate can wear it." Fluffy drabble, LP/LN.


_**Greetings. Sooo, I am kinda really mad right now, but thats not the point.**_

_**Sadly enough, this story was inspired by a personal experience... to a point, lol. Not really. So, it's not as 'lucas/daughter-ness' as I planned, but I kind of got stuck in the middle. So yeah**_

_**enjoy**_

"Mommy, why can't you come tonight?" A small voice asked sadly.

"I have to work last minute, I am so so sorry, Anna boo. But I promise I will be there tomorrow, besides, your daddy and uncle Nathan are gonna be there for you tonight." Peyton comforted her daughter.

"Uncle Nathans in town?!" The child's face lit up.

"Yeah, he is, and he'll be there tomorrow too." The blonde explained. "Your whole family is gonna be there tomorrow. Nathan, Aunt Haley with Jamie and Katie and Aunt Brooke and Julian are coming with Norris and Audrey, and.. your uncle Skills and uncle Mouth. I'm pretty sure you'll have the biggest crowd there." Peyton finished trying to make her daughter happier.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, now go get your costume, Daddy and uncle Nate should be home any second."  
"Okay," The little girl replied excitedly running into her room. Like she predicted the future, Nathan and Luca stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby, where's the girl?" Luke asked.

"She's getting her things. She's really upset I can't make it tonight." Peyton replied.

"I know, but we got this okay?" Lucas replied.

"I know, I know, It's just, my kids' first school play, you think I'd be there for it."

"Yeah, and honey, you are going to be there tomorrow, and I am going to record the whole thing. Don't worry. Now chop chop, You're going to be late."

"Okay," She said reluctantly. "Anna! Come in here and say goodbye to your mother." Peyton shouted.

The little girl scampered into the kitchen, costume in hand. Peyton squatted down to her level and gave her a hug. "Be good tonight baby girl, okay? I'll try to come home as soon as I can."

"Alright..." Anna sighed, hugging her mother.

"Okay, C'mon An, we don't wanna be late." Lucas said gesturing a hand at his daughter.

** ** **

"But I don't wanna wear it." The five year old whined.

"Anna, you've been waiting for this for months." Lucas comforted her.

"Yeah, that was before I had to wear.. that." She pointed to the dress in Lucas' hand.

"Well what's wrong with it?"

"It's pink." Anna replied simply.

"She is so Peyton." Lucas said to Nathan.

"But can't you wear it just for tonight?" Lucas asked trying to be convincing.

"No." The child pouted.

"But look, uncle Nate can wear it." Luke said, so subtly it took Nathan a second for it to click.

"What?! Dude, Lucas no!" Nathan said defensivly.

"Aw, C'mon Nate, You know I'd do the same thing for Kate."

"Yeah, well, you're lucky Katie's not into this kind of stuff."

"Come on Nate." Lucas flashed him a pleading smile.

"Fine." He said, picking up the skirt from the bag. Putting it on himself.

"Anna..." Lucas said firmly.

"Daddy."

"Anna Karen." He retorted in a stern voice.

"Fine." She huffed when he pulled the middle name card.

"Okay," he said with a laugh, patting her on the back to go on. She pulled on the skirt and top and headed over to her friends.

Nathan shot him a cocky smile.

"What?" Lucas asked sarcastically. "Look around Nate, I think we are the only guys here."

"Hey but think about it man. You're only here because Peyton's out on business, it could easily have been..." His words trailed off.

"Yeah. Yeah I know, and I am grateful for that I really am." He added solemnly.

"Hey Anna!" Lucas shouted, she turned around at him. "You gonna be okay? We're gonna go sit."

The little girl gave her dad a thumbs up, telling him she was okay, and the two men went and sat in the crowd.

** ** **

The audience cheered, as the small children bowed for the last time up on stage.

"Luke!" A framilier voice shouts from the back of the crowd.

"Peyton!" He said when he spotted her.

"I- I just got here." She said out of breath. "I would have been here sooner, but you know Max, the guy from the record store. Yeah well, some kids egged his car. and..."

"Say no more Peyt." He said with a chuckle. "C'mon, lets go get our girl." He said putting an arm around her.

The couple walked back stage scanning the crowd of kindergarteners until they saw the curly blonde that they know belonged to them. She spotted them instantly.

"Mommy!" The girl shouted. "Did you see it? Did you see me?" She questioned.

"No.. baby I'm sorry, I didn't, I just got here."

"Oh." The little girl said sadly.

"Hey, I'm gonna make it up to you though, I'll see you tomorrow, but for now, I'm taking you and Daddy for Ice-cream." Peyton said sweetly

Her face lit up again. "Really?" she questioned.

"Yeah, now get out of that dress and come on." Peyton said getting up.

"How'd you get her to wear it anyway?" Peyton muttered in his ear.

"Pulled the middle name card. Though it was hard, did you know she has your eyes."

"So I've heard." She giggled.

"Okay, I'm ready." Anna said running up to them, in the jeans and black t-shirt she had on underneath the dress.

"There's more to it." Lucas added. "But I'm sure Anna will tell you all... about it."

"I bet she will." Peyton giggled. "She is, so me, after all."

"Yeah, bet." Luke said, kissing the top of her head.

_**I apologise for any spelling mistakes and all that. I know, short, but cute and down the point. I hope you liked it.**_


End file.
